Kiri's and Narumi's Creepy Love Story?
by MysticSpade
Summary: Narumi and Kiri There lay Kiri being carried away by Narumi. Although obviously for Kiri, she wouldn’t be screaming her head off like most girls did. Just sighing, Kiri gets dumped in the limo Narumi owns. Gee, why would he be doing this? Kiri wonder


Narumi and Kiri

There lay Kiri being carried away by Narumi. Although obviously for Kiri, she wouldn't be screaming her head off like most girls did. Just sighing, Kiri gets dumped in the limo Narumi owns. Gee, why would he be doing this? Kiri wonders in her head. As her eyes adjusted, she sees Ochiai sitting and reading with Destiny, a new girl he fallen in love with. Hm, I wonder why she's here ? As Kiri stares. Also, Kanamo, was with Taro-tard, Kei was with a girl called Jenny, and I am dumped in here. Flashback time, Kanamo is with Taro-tard for………………… I don't know really. Kei is with Jenny because his old girlfriend Jessie moved. And also for the love of snacking all the time . Narumi,…. cross that, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Peering out the window, she hears a fight break out in the limo. Heaving a big sigh Kiri turns around and blinks. " What the heck are you people fighting about????!!!" Kiri yells. "Oh, hello Kiri," Ochiai says." A fight just broke out because Kanako still has feelings for me and she told that to Destiny and she isn't so good at keeping secrets so she told Kei and then Kei told Taro."With a big breath Ochiai went on."Then Taro burst out saying why and Kanako explains it was love at first sight. So then Taro cried and is now in a ball, as Ochiai points to him. Poking at Taro-tard, a hand slaps Kiri's hand. Unexpectedly, it was Taro-tard's hand. "Aren't you usually afraid to do that Taro-tard?" Kiri asks. Before Taro-tard could explain, the limo did a sudden lurch. Stopping, loud footsteps outside vibrated in the limo. Opening the door Narumi hops inside. "Mussyhead, you're probably wondering why I kind of kidnapped you, huh?" "Should I know the reason why Naru-naru ? " As Kiri looks interested . "Well, the reason why is, um, uh, you know, it's a SP meeting." Stutters Narumi. "Why would you have it in the limo instead of the SP room?" As Kiri says in a know-it-all tone. "Well, you see, the problem is, um, well, how should I say it,…. The SP room is invested with,…cockroaches. So the people have to , you know, shoo them out?" Narumi says."Ahh, so the SP room is invested with them, eh?" Kiri says. Narumi couldn't believe his ears, was Kiri really going to believe it? "How stupid do you think I am???!! Kiri says as she stares. "Well, it seemed like you would at first." Narumi said. "That was a really stupid thing anybody could have said." Kiri says as she narrows her eyes."Fine, this was what I really meant." Narumi says. " I LOVE YOU!!!" Narumi suddenly says. Hushes fell in the limo. Everybody stared as Narumi himself was twitching at what he just said. Laughter filled the air as if it wasn't true."HAH! Naru-Naru loves Kiri, that's classic!" As Kei says with cookie crumbs flying out. "Filled with anger Narumi shouts. "SHUT UP WILL YOU???? I LOVE KIRI, THERE! OK???!!! I LOVE KIRI!!!!! Silence was replaced. " I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I JUST LIKE KIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Narumi says. Kiri herself, stares outside trying to think. Was she supposed to be embarrassed or happy? Sad or mad? SCRREEECHH!!!! Went the wheels of the limo. Stopping suddenly Kiri falls off her seat with Narumi on her. Accidentally, the limo moves again causing Narumi to kiss her. Wiping it off, Kiri sits back off, with Narumi disappointed. What to feel about him was causing Kiri to over react. Suddenly, as if somebody urged her say it, Kiri said it. "I LOVE YOU TOO NARU-NARU!!!! Jaw breaking stares and wide-eyed stares stared at her. Even Narumi, who was twitching before about saying it was wide-eyed. Gasping at what she said, Kiri trembles to the ground. "Good night." Kiri says with her voice quivering. Narumi slid down next to her. "What's the matter Mussyhead? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just surprised at what you said? Is it the good looks? Or the divine right hand? Whatever it was, that was what got you saying that Mussyhead.""None, okay? Just leave me alone will you?" Kiri says. The next day SP was in front of the school ushering Kiri over. "Let's walk in together ok Kiri?" said Narumi who was strangley acting nice. "Sorry, wouldn't want you to be caught with me." Kiri says." Hey, I was only offering! Don't give me the leave me alone signal!" Narumi barked. Chasing Kiri inside school he finally stopped. "Um, this is the girls' bathroom, remember?" Kiri says. Inside, Narumi was stuttering speechlessly at what he just did." Um, I have to go, Love you!" With a quick kiss to Kiri, Narumi rushed out. Strange for him to kiss me again thought Kiri. Wiping off the kiss and washing her mouth, she put antibacterial over her mouth just to be safe. Then again she thought, since he likes me, I could get him to buy juice for me. As school ended, Narumi and Kiri oddly enough was walking home together and caught kissing. Now, a new side of Kiri appeared. I'm starting to creep me out now, thought Kiri. What am I even doing with Naru-naru???!

Is it true love, or just creepy weird love?

By: (1!R&


End file.
